The present invention relates to optimization of a system for Prognostic and Health Management (PHM).
The major functionalities of engine Prognostics and Health Management are to detect faults and fault precursors, and to isolate those detected faults to the appropriate component for maintenance action. It may be impractical to monitor each component individually as each sensor may increase component weight and cost, decreases overall system reliability, and complicate packaging and access.